Try To Love Again
by onemomentwithyou
Summary: This is an AU. Maura Isles has a son named Samuel and he is her world. Maura needs Jane now more than ever but will this put a strain on their friendship or make their feelings grow stronger?
1. Dawn of a New Day

**Chapter 1**

"Momma! It's the morning!" A sweet little voice whispers in my ear. I have been awake for the past 20 minutes, but Samuel loves waking me up. Feigning sleepiness, I rub my eyes and roll over to face him. Disheveled strawberry blonde hair and sweet blue eyes are lying next to me, twirling little fingers in my hair.

I turn to face him and he giggles happily. "Good morning, little man!" I run my fingers through his wayward locks. Nothing will ever be as beautiful as he is to me. Samuel scoots over to my side of the bed and rests his head on my chest. _I am so lucky to have you, Sam._

I rub gentle circles across his small, muscular back. _He is built just like his father._ Just as I start reminiscing on Samuel's father's memory, the doorbell rings. Sam's head pops up with delighted interest. I gaze at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. It reads 8:02am. _Who is here so early on a Saturday morning?_

"Somebody's here! Come on, Momma! Let's go!" Sam's electric blue eyes are light and playful. His abundant energy never ceases to amaze me. Samuel wraps his small hand around my thumb, pulling it until I sit upright. I place Sam on my left hip, holding him close to me. His flannel Buzz Lightyear pajamas hang off of his small frame and over his bare feet.

Displayed in lavender silk pajamas, I switch the padlock and ease the front door open. "Really, Maur? Did you forget we were going running again?" Jane's raspy voice whines. A small smile spreads across her lips as she catches sight of Samuel.

"Jane! I'm so sorry! Please, come in." I observe her apologetically and step back to let her inside. Samuel clings to me shyly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. He does this every time company comes over. Sam loves Jane though, he mentions her quite often.

"Hey buddy, ready to go to the park?" Jane bends down to talk to him. He peeks his flushed little face out between his fingers for a moment. When their eyes make contact, Sam hides behind them once more and giggles. _So cute!_

"Hey, Samuel, why don't you go show Jane your big boy bed? I'm sure she'd love to see it!" I pat him on the back rhythmically for a few seconds. Setting him on the floor, I glance up at Jane. _I wish I were as flawlessly beautiful as Jane_. Sam wraps his little hand around her thumb and whisks her away.

Jane turns her head to look back at me. I mouth a silent "thank you" to her and briskly stride to my bedroom and close the door. I strip off my matching nightwear set and undergarments. I feel like dressing myself up, but I don't own any couture sweat suits. Lacey, red underwear will have to do for now.

My limited selection of sports bras makes matching the two impossible. I choose to adorn the brilliantly white one, deciding it goes with the red underwear best. I quickly slide into the thermal, elastic running pants hanging in my closet.

Analytically, I look at myself in the full-length Victorian mirror to my right. The dark circles underneath my tired eyes do not take me by surprise. I have gotten an average of 4 hours of sleep each night for the past 37 days. _I am so exhausted…_

I wipe concealer under each eye, camouflaging two months of restless sleep. Noticing Jane and Samuel's voices approaching my door, I throw on a light jacket, not bothering to put on a shirt. _This will have to do._

A knock at my door tells me the two of them are ready to go. "Momma! I'm ready! Jane helped me put on shoes!" Samuel's voice shouts through the wooden door. I am so thankful he kicked the habit of barging into my room unannounced. _Such a good boy..._

I grab a pair of socks and guide my feet into their warm embrace. I open the door to find a well-dressed little man and Jane playing with Samuel's plastic toy guns. Grinning widely, I lean against the door frame watching them play innocently. Jane looks up at me and blushes. There is no mistaking her natural beauty and actually, I am so intrigued by it.

"Took ya long enough! What...no makeup?" Jane teases lightly, pretending to be shot by Samuel's fake plastic gun. _None that you can see, apparently._ Taking a rubber band from around my wrist, I put my hair up into a loose pony tail. Dodging fake bullets, I make my way to the hall closet and pull out my running shoes.

Laughter emanates from the hallway as Cowboy Sam and Bandit Jane fall to the floor, feigning fatal wounds. _Jane is unremarkably good with Sam._ I lace up my sneakers and grab a granola bar for Sam to snack on later. "Samuel, Jane, are you two ready?" I call out to them and open the garage door to get the stroller for Sam.

"Momma, can I take my gun with us?" Samuel comes running out with Jane in tow behind him. I nod my head in agreeance and he merrily runs out into the garage. Climbing up into the jogging stroller, Sam shoots invisible perpetrators yelling "Gotcha!" Jane and I catch eyes and I smile happily at her. _My two best friends.  
_  
"Thank you, Jane. Thank you for dressing Samuel and occupying him...it means the world to me!" Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I hug her tightly. Her long, thin fingers press against the middle of my back. The physical contact feels wonderful.

"Of course, Maur! You know I love the little guy..." Jane pulls out of the hug slowly to look at me once more. I smile and nod in response_. Anyone that loves my Samuel deserves my love in return. _


	2. Dodging A Bullet

**Chapter 2**

Jane and I have been talking about our most recent case; a list of homicides committed on adolescent males; particularly strangling. _A very peculiar case indeed._ I could never imagine having to bury Samuel. _A mother should never precede her child. _The mere thought of living without Sam makes me squirm. My heart aches for the families affected by these homicides! _Poor babies…_

"Momma! My tummy says it needs to eat!" Samuel houts back to us from the jogging stroller. _Oh, those terrible twos and threes_…When vocalization is both being developed and understood. Jane stifles an amused laugh and covers her smile with an open hand. I grin easily and roll my eyes at Samuel's irritated request.

"Might as well take a detour and feed the kid before we go to the park. I hear the Dirty Robber serves a mean breakfast...and it's only a block away." Jane smirks at me and playfully jabs her elbow into my bicep. I rub the spot, hoping a bruise doesn't form.

"Very funny, Jane! I am not exposing my 3 year old to that...lifestyle. Who's to say the Dirty Robber is even open at this hour?" I cast a doubtful gaze toward Jane and she exaggeratedly grabs a fistful of my sweater. Breathing heavily, we slow to a walk.

"Okay, okay...sheesh! How about Henry Hank's? It's just down the street and before you protest…no, they don't serve booze…At least not in the morning." Jane suggests without any evident signs of humor in her voice. However, the slight smirk she wears tells me otherwise. Sam makes "boom boom" noises and points his red plastic gun at every person he sees.

"Henry Hank's was awarded an "A" in cleanliness by the Boston Health Department…" The thought rolls off of my unguarded tongue. I seem to speak my mind in Jane's presence which is both embarrassing and refreshing. _As long as Henry Hank's has pancakes, Samuel will be happy.  
_  
"So...is that some sort of cryptic code for 'yes'?" Jane raises her sculpted eyebrows in irritable question. _I need to learn not to spout out facts, even if they're relevant_. That falls in the middle of my long list of priorities though. I nod my head answering Jane inaudibly, a small smile playing on my lips. _Jane is so feisty…_

Jane and I briskly walk the rest of the distance to Henry Hank's, allowing our heart rates to return to normal. Out of my peripheral vision, I spot a man in a red windbreaker. Casting my gaze at him, we catch eyes. He smiles beautiful and leisurely in my direction. For a moment, my heart nearly stops beating inside of my chest. _James!_

_It can't be him. James. Maura, it isn't him. James is dead. You have known this for 37 days, 3 hours and 20 minutes. The man jogging in a red windbreaker is not James. I want him to be James. _The man adorns the same blonde hair and blue eyes that James had. His muscular body is very proportionate and lean, exactly like James.

"Maura...are you...crying?" Jane wraps her long fingers around my forearm and we stop walking. I break my gaping stare at the red windbreaker-wearing man. With my free hand I do my best to wipe away the stream of tears. Samuel swivels around to look at me. _I wish he wouldn't. I hate crying in front of him!_

"I'm sorry." The airy, quiet words tumble out of my throat. Trying to stifle the tears only makes them fall harder. This is the first time I've cried in anyone's presence in 37 days. Jane turns my body to face her and grasps my shoulders firmly. My eyes meet hers weakly and guarded.

"What is it? What's going on, Maur?" Jane's eyes search mine for the truth. The familiar pinch between her eyebrows tells me she is genuinely worried. I cannot stop the tears from falling heavily down my cheeks. People are starting to stare. _I am so humiliated! _Jane and I stand awkwardly in front of the Henry Hank's entrance. _I am unable to control my tears._

"Why you crying, momma?" Samuel's sweet little voice is concerned and his lower lip starts to quiver with fear. I want so badly to lie to him- to tell Sam that his father is not dead. I haven't told Samuel anything and the guilt knocks roughly on my subconscious. He still holds onto the hope that James will return home to us. The thought of Sam never seeing his father again sends a wave of nausea through me.

Jane raises her eyebrows at me in concern, waiting for an explanation. I look back down at Samuel, wanting to wrap him up in my arms. Just to know that Sam's strong little heart is beating comforts me. Jane frees her hold on me and I walk around to the front of the stroller. I bend down to talk to Sam on his level. His arms reach out for me.

Holding his little fingers in my palms, I look into his beautiful blue eyes. "I just miss Daddy. I'm fine though, okay? Sometimes grownups cry when they miss someone they love." I try my best to explain this to Samuel in a way that he will understand. He blinks long eyelashes at me and nods his head cooperatively.

"Okay…I love you, Momma. Can we feed my tummy now?" Samuel asks me in all seriousness. A smile breaks through the desperation and agony I'm filled with. I nod my head, tears still spilling out of my eyes. His smooth, porcelain skin is chilly from the autumn air. _What I wouldn't do to make him happy…_

"Of course we can. I love you too, Samuel." I run my fingers over his little knuckles and stand up once more. _Be strong, Maura, Sam needs you to be strong_. I sniffle and return to Jane's side. I feel the heat of her interrogative stare on my face. _Jane is far too intelligent to be deceived any longer. I will tell her about James when the time is right._ _Now, however, is not the most opportune time…Later._

Thankfully, Jane lets the conversation go. _I will have to confide in her soon though. Nothing gets by Jane Rizzoli. Nothing._


	3. Unmasking My Secret

**Chapter 3**

The only thing I can do is smile. I have to smile for Sam, even if I need to cry, I have to smile. I feel guilty about keeping this from him, but there aren't any adequate words to express to Sam that he will never see James again. Samuel still believes that his father is coming home for Christmas. _How do I tell my son that his father is never coming home? How do I tell Samuel that his best friend and biggest fan is dead?_

I am expecting Jane in half an hour. I will tell her about James, my deceased husband, in half an hour. _Shit._ Right now, my focus should be on Sam and getting him to bed, but my mind keeps wandering to Jane. I am nervous and afraid to tell her my secret. _I'm terrified of her reaction to the news...I really cannot handle Jane crying. I need Jane to be strong for me._

Samuel dresses himself in the pajamas I have laid out for him across his bed. He is always so sweet and cooperative after his nightly baths. _My little man is growing up so quickly..._I want to be happy with his progress but in all honesty, it depresses me. I don't want him to grow up and leave me. _Samuel Galen Isles is my entire world._

I help Sam brush his damp hair and he climbs up into his entirely too big twin bed. He scoots over and softly pats the area next to him, signaling for me to join him. I grab The Wonderful Wizard of Oz off of Samuel's nightstand and lay down next to him. I have read to Sam every night since he was born and he loves it. _I love it too._

I open the book to chapter 4, where we left off last night. Sam's damp hair is cold on my cheek, but it doesn't bother me and his freezing little feet find their way under my thigh. This is our nightly ritual. Knowing that I get to come home and cuddle up to Sam is the only thing that gets me through each day. I read the chapter to him animatedly and he giggles innocently at the fluctuation in my voice. Little fingers twirl their way in my hair and pull at the stitching of my shirt. He focuses intently on the book and frequently asks me questions.

I finish reading and close the book quietly. _Samuel always falls asleep before I finish reading._ The steady rise and fall of his chest is so very comforting. I remove his small fingers from my hair and kiss the smooth skin of his forehead. Gently, I pull his blanket over him and run my fingers through his strawberry blonde locks.

I turn the ceiling light off and switch on the small lantern sitting atop his dresser. Samuel made me promise that I would keep the light on incase James were to come home during the night. My eyes dance over Sam's beautiful face and I am so undeniably in awe of his peacefulness. "I love you, Sam." I whisper into his dimly lit room as I ease his bedroom door closed.

A light knock at the front door signifies Jane's timely arrival. Picking up the wet towel Sam must have left in the hall, I stride to the front door. Surprising enough, I am comforted by the normalcy of Samuel's defiant laziness. _My son has his father's fire and tenacity. I know that I can't do this alone..._

Before I even realize what I'm doing I wrap my arms around Jane's torso. I drop the towel onto the ground and clench onto Jane's blazer. Breaths escape my chest in gasps and tears fall angrily down my cheeks. _Samuel needs a father. Samuel needs James. I need James..._

"Whoa! Hey...look at me!" Jane places firm hands on my upper arms, steadying me. I back away from her, suddenly aware of my behavior and rightfully embarrassed by it. My hands reluctantly fall to my sides and I look at Jane through thick tears. She keeps a firm grasp on my arms and studies my face warily. _Don't look at me that way..._

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me, Jane." I carelessly wipe shaky hands over my damp cheeks. Jane wraps her long arms around my shoulders and I stand there crying softly in the doorway. She makes soothing "shh" sounds and holds me close to her. Jane is not an affectionate person, so I know she is genuinely concerned.

After a couple of minutes, we separate and Jane comes inside. _I haven't told her anything yet and I'm a complete mess._ I pour myself a glass of fine Pinot Grigio and Jane uncaps a beer for herself. Reading each other's body language, we make our way to the couch silently. I don't want to be vulnerable, but I trust Jane. _I have no one else. I have Jane and I have Sam._

"Jane...I don't really know how to do this so please be patient. I'm under a lot of pressure and my emotions are out of sorts...and when I tell you this, I just...Jane, I need you to be strong for me. Please don't cry..." I know I'm being selfish and unreasonable but if anyone will understand, it will be Jane. She places her hand over mine, letting me know she's here. Jane doesn't know how much it means to me that she's here and being receptive, but I do.

"I'll do my best, Maur, but I gotta let you know that I'm starting to get really worried...You're acting like someone died." Jane rubs her thumb on the back of my hand. I let her words sink in for a moment before responding. They cut and weave their way around every mental wall I've constructed thus far. I feel the air escape my lungs and I flounder to catch my breath.

I open my mouth to speak, but Jane's eyes dart up to meet mine. Her eyebrows pinch together with horror and she squeezes my hand tightly. I try desperately to repair the damage caused by Jane's remark, but to no avail. _Everything hurts._

"Oh...Maura..." Jane whispers and realization spreads over her angled features. I swallow hard and try to fight back the tears that sting my eyes. I shake my head, willing myself to keep some composure. Grief overwhelms me and I can no longer stave off the blundering wound that Jane's words left.

"He's gone...Jane, he's gone..." The pain is too much for me to handle. _My husband is dead_. I hang my head and sob, letting the tears fall where they may. This is a conversation that no one should ever be forced to have. I allow myself to completely break down, even in the presence of Jane.

"Oh, babe...Come here..." Jane scoots closer to me and I wrap my arms around her neck. She rubs gentle circles on my back and cries along with me. At this point, I am glad for the company. For over a month, I have been sobbing alone and secretively. Having someone to cry with is the best form of therapy for me. I ball up a fist full of Jane's blazer and hide my face in her wild hair.

I'm unsure how long we sit here and cry but it is long enough for my muscles to grow stiff with inactivity. I break our lingering embrace and eagerly down my glass of wine. _Anything to dull the constant pain._ I pour myself another glass and raise it to my lips desperately trying to escape my reality. _This method has worked in past emotional crisis._

"Maura, stop." Jane grabs my wrist, pulling the glass away from my mouth. I glare at her angrily and her eyes narrow sternly. Usually, I would listen to Jane, but not tonight. Tonight, I need Jane to be on my side. Intellectual, reserved Maura has gone into hibernation for the night. Reckless, selfish Maura is ready to drown her sorrows in alcohol. _I am emotionally spent and I need a punching bag._

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Jane! Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do! My husband is dead, Jane, dead! My son no longer has a father and he doesn't hold the slightest bit of suspicion! How do I tell Sam that his father died?" I raise my voice unsteadily at her, mouth quivering with every word. Jane looks taken aback and shocked at my outburst. I immediately feel horrible for taking my frustrations and grief out on her.

"Look, Maura, I'm sorry...No, I don't know what you're going through, but only because you haven't told me. All I'm saying is...pace yourself, okay?" Jane holds my hand in hers and the physical contact soothes me. I am overwhelmed with Jane's ability to remain levelheaded and kind in nearly any situation. _I deserve a swift kick in the rear for the way I've just spoken to her…_

"Promise me you won't leave me, Jane. I need you..." I am nearly inaudible through my weeping. I collapse pathetically into Jane's arms once again. "Please stay tonight, Jane." My voice is muffled by Jane's shoulder. She smells like the inside of a coffee pot and cheap vanilla body spray. The fragrance is oddly soothing and I inhale deeply.

"I promise, Maur, I promise." Jane's raspy voice whispers into my ear as she holds back tears. My heart beats rapidly and butterflies dance inside of my stomach. I never noticed the way Jane's lips move when she speaks. I am drawn to their feminine softness like a moth to flame. Surely, this is the alcohol placing proud thoughts in my head. _I don't really desire to kiss Jane...do I? Will this fire burn me?_


	4. Hangover Blues

**Chapter 4**

For the record, two bottles of wine in one night is entirely excessive. Especially if you drink the contents of both bottles by yourself. I don't recall falling asleep or making my way to my bedroom. My head pounds with each beat of my heart making it difficult to focus.

I roll over to try to sleep until Samuel comes in and wakes me. To my pleasant surprise, I find Jane sleeping soundly next to me, her wild hair enveloping my pillow. She is facing me and I can't help but study her currently lax features. _Jane is so unbelievably beautiful. She honestly has no idea how naturally pretty she is...such a shame. I wish she could see herself through my eyes._

For a moment, Jane stirs and I quickly close my eyes reflexively. A warm hand drapes itself over my torso. Heavy with sleep, the hand rests on my hip. I tentatively open my eyes, peeking out from behind my long lashes. Jane's act of subconscious affection reminds me of James so much. His sinewy, muscular arms were never far from my reach.

James used to wrap his arms around my waist, holding me against his warm body. His face buried in the nape of my neck, would send delicious chills down my spine. I used to wake up draped in James. Every morning, the pitter-patter of Sam's little feet would wake us. Every morning we were a family. _My perfect little family._

James and I had talked about having another child, but he was deployed before we could try. The last time we made love was the night before he left for Afghanistan. My very last memory of James is him boarding flight 392. I held Sam to my chest and we both cried when James walked to his gate. James looked back at us with tears in his eyes and saluted our little man. Lip quivering, Samuel raised his small hand to his forehead and saluted his father. The image still haunts me every night.

I stood in the terminal, clutching Sam as he cried for his father. My three year old son quietly cried himself to sleep in that very terminal. Sobs wracked his fragile body until he succumbed to exhaustion. I will never forget those moments. I will never forget feeling so terrifyingly alone.

I waited until flight 392 was in the air. I watched that plane fly away with my best friend. The other military families left before Sam and me. I couldn't force myself to leave the airport. James's plane lifted from the Tarmac and he was gone. That was the very last time I ever saw him, the very last time that I kissed him goodbye and that was it.

I sniffle as the angry tears stain my pillow case. Jane's eyes flutter open in the dark room and her head lifts off of the pillow in alert. She looks around confused for a moment, her hand still draped over my side.

"Maur, is that you?" Jane whispers and eyes my face speculatively. My face burns with embarrassment and I try to hide my tears.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Go back to sleep." My voice is sturdy and unwavering. Granted, I am whispering. The dark room shields my emotions and for that I am grateful.

"I can't sleep when I know that you're crying..." Jane scoots forward, closing the gap between us. She searches my face for a reason.

"I'm not...crying." This time, my voice is thick with emotion. Lying does not come naturally to me and clearly, I suck at it. _Add it to your list of things to work on…_

"You're a lousy liar, Maur..." Jane rubs my back soothingly and I take comfort in her touch.

I continue to cry and reminisce on memories of James. Light peeks through the wooden blinds covering my window. I am so exhausted, but I cannot sleep. The nightmares taunt me and I jolt awake to an invisible war zone every night. Last night, however, I didn't dream. I didn't awaken to images of James fighting for his life.

Jane's arm grows heavy with sleep. The weight of it reminds me that I am not alone. I close my eyes in a desperate attempt to rest my mind. For a while, thoughts race around inside of my head and I silently continue to cry. It isn't too long though, until my eyelids grow heavy and I allow myself to relax into Jane's embrace. _I am okay, Maura, you are okay._ Jane's steady breathing lulls me into a deep sleep.

"Momma! It's the morning!" Samuel runs into my room with nothing but Superman underwear on. My eyes reluctantly open to the sound of his excited voice. Sam pulls and climbs his way up to my bed and straddles my abdomen. I yawn deeply and smile at his beautiful face.

"Good morning, son." My voice is tired and groggy, but happy nonetheless. I lift the comforter draped over me so that Sam can crawl inside. For some reason, the blanket won't budge. _Jane…_

"Momma, there's somebody hiding in your bed!" Samuel places his small hand on Jane's back and shakes her lightly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sam whispers and giggles.

Jane grunts in disapproval and shakes her head. "Five more minutes..." She mumbles with her face embedded in my pillow. I remember her arms around me last night. Jane's head pops up quickly and she peers at me and Sam tiredly.

"Jane!" Sam pounces onto Jane's abdomen and wraps his arms around her neck. He repeatedly kisses her forehead and bounces up and down with excitement. Jane laughs and holds Samuel to her chest.

"Hey there, Sammy Sosa...didja sleep well?" Jane rubs Samuel's muscular bare back. I have never seen Sam take to someone quite the way he has to Jane. I take a mental photo of this moment. _Incredible!_

"Did you sleep with my Momma in her big girl bed?" Samuel sits up and cocks his head curiously. Sam has yet to understand a woman's anatomy. He places his hands on Jane's breasts for balance completely oblivious to her privacy. Jane looks at Samuel's inappropriate hand placement and then over at me.

_Oh, no._ Jane gives me a look of consternation. Samuel waits patiently for a response, peering down into Jane's confused face. After a minute, Jane chuckles and nods her head, defeated. Uncertain of how to handle the situation, she turns to look at me once more. _She needs my help._

"Hey, little man, would you like some breakfast?" I interject. Sam eyes me and Jane speculatively. He is very intelligent for his age and I know that he can sense the change in subject.

"Okay, mom." Sam's brow is furrowed and he looks suspicious, which only makes him that much more adorable. He crawls off of Jane and I scoot out of my bed. Sam holds out his arms and I embrace his small body, his skin warm and soft.

Sam pulls his face back and stares at me. "Momma, you smell bad…" His face contorts into a grimace. I am completely taken aback by his comment. Not only does the comment hurt, but I also feel ashamed. Jane buries her head under my blanket and tries unsuccessfully to suppress her laughter. _Am I missing something?_

"What do you mean, Samuel? What do you mean I smell bad? What do I smell like?" Suddenly, I become very self-conscious. My cheeks flush with humiliation and I want to disappear into my bed. Sam looks at me angrily and covers his nose.

"Mom, you need the bathtub!" Sam yells at me, clearly distressed. I blink at him, unable to form a sentence. _Perhaps it's the alcohol he smells?_

"Maur, I can make him breakfast if you wanna shower. I've really mastered the craft of making cereal." Jane pushes herself into a slouched sit. I smile at her remark. _How thoughtful..._

"The bran cereal, with the vitamin D milk. Oh, and if you could cut and core an Asian pear for him..." I cut myself off, afraid that I am being too demanding. I place Samuel back onto my unmade and disheveled bed. He smiles sweetly at me, like nothing has happened. _I guess this is what I get for having an honest child…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...no donuts or sprinkles and god forbid I give the kid juice!" Jane teases lightly and walks around to my side of the bed. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. She faces her palms out to me in mock surrender.

"Thank you." I brush past Jane to get to the bathroom, but she seizes my wrist. I stop abruptly and a gasp escapes my lips. _What in the world?_

"You've gotta teach the kid personal space, Maur...although, I could only assume that he gets his groping techniques from you." Jane whispers to me and grins knowingly. _Did I miss something? Excuse me?_

"I don't know what you mean..." I whisper back to her and search her warm eyes for an explanation_. I feel at a major disadvantage._

"You felt me up a few times last night while you were sleeping..." Jane cocks an amused eyebrow. _Oh, well…um…shit…_

**I promise to make the chapters longer in the future! Thank you so much for your beautiful comments; I really look forward to them! I love hearing your thoughts **


End file.
